


you are worth it

by planetundersiege



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: 24 hour fic challenge, Comfort, Drabble, Homestuck - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100-500, believe, davekat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: There were a lot of things to believe in.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846270
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	you are worth it

**Author's Note:**

> For 24 hour fic challenge
> 
> Prompt is "Believe"
> 
> Damn it's been an hour and I've pumped out six drabbles already.

There were a lot of things to believe in.

A thing, a movement, other people, and one self.

Both Karkat and Dave believed in a lot of things and other people, but during their upbringings, they had never really believed in  _ themselves _ . Not the way a normal person did anyway.

Both the human and the troll grew up constantly scared and constantly mocked and in danger, be from an aggressive hemophobic society or an abusive brother. They were so different, but similar in so many ways that it was scary.

And the main thing with these two was that with that upbringing, you stopped believing in yourself, you only saw yourself as the problem, ending up believing you were worthless and unable to do anything, that you weren’t worth anything and the only thing you were good at was to try to hide.

Why believe in yourself when you would never be strong enough?

That was the mentality of the two of them until they entered the game, had to train and in the end, survived it.

They had three long years on the meteor were they talked a lot about their upbringings and insecurities, and what they had been told. That they could never be anything, so why even try?

On the meteor, they slowly realized that it was a lie, and that it didn’t matter. Their old worlds were gone, and they were  _ alive _ and ready to form a new society from the ground.

Of course that wasn’t the end of it, sometimes they still had those thoughts, but now they had each other to tell that the thought of being nothing was only bullshit. That they believed in each other, and  _ loved _ each other more than anything else.

Those were all important steps on their way to recovery.

They were worthy to believe in themselves, and had always been.


End file.
